Our Secret Night
by CalamityNight
Summary: Dazai returns to the office to retrieve something he had forgotten. At his arrival, he noticed someone was already there. As he watched Yosano burry herself in her work, he decided to mess with her. The night began with a drink and a talk, ending with something more.


Dazai walked into a dim lighted office. He was surprised to see that the building was not empty at such a late hour. He walked over to his coworker that was slouched down onto her desk. Mountains of paperwork resided on each sides of her. He watched quietly as she rapidly wrote on the pages. He could barely make out what the words were saying. She had the script capability that assured you, she is indeed a doctor. He soon leaned in close to her ear and whispered.

"Yosano san"

She moved with great speed, making him lose his balance. Yosano had him pinned down onto the desk behind her. Her fingers wrapped around his throat and the others held a scalpel against his skin. Dazai let out a smug smirk as he watched her eyes open with realization. She let go of him and slammed her scalpel down on the table. She brushed herself off and regained her composure.

"You're completely insane to creep up on someone like this. Still, I apologize"

"You really have it in you. I never get to team up with you, that sure was thrilling" he responded in his giddy tone. He could have moved whenever he wanted to, but he didn't see the fun in that.

"What are you doing here so late at night?" She asked as she sat back down.

"I came to retrieve a book I left behind today" Yosano had rolled herself back toward her desk. She responded with a short hum and processed with her work. "Do you work this late often?"

"Occasionally, I am not a fan of Kunikida's scoldings in the morning. So I get as much as I can done" she looked down to peak at the tittle of the book Dazai was holding. "Poisonous plants, huh-"

"I was thinking about mixing some of these into my tea tonight" he sounded so happy, she just couldn't understand.

"Death by poison, congratulations"

"This might be it. Guess you will know if I don't come in tomorrow"

"You rarely come in as it is" Yosano shot back and he chuckled.

"That is true. See you around, Doctor"

He made it towards the door, his palm grazing the knob before being stopped.

"Wait" she called out. He turned slightly to look at her from the corner of his eyes. She had rolled herself around. He could see her fully underneath the one dim light. "How about we have a drink, before you finally off yourself" she leaned into her desk to take out an unopened bottle of wine with two glasses.

"I suppose, one last drink wouldn't hurt"

He sat on the chair beside her and rolled himself around to face her completely. Handing him a glass she opened the bottle and filled it with ease. "What was the occasion for this bottle suppose to have been?" He asked, never taking his eyes off of her.

"There was none. Sometimes we run out of drinks when we host parties, that's all"

"I always tend to forget how much you adore drinking"

"It's greatly needed sometimes"

He took a sip out of his drink, but still kept his eyes on her. He watched as she softly twirled the glass in her fingers. She stared deeply into the red colored wine. He had clearly guessed that something was weighing on her mind. He just couldn't understand why it was him she had chosen to be around.

"What are you thinking?" He finally asked. It bothered him how he couldn't figure it out.

She looked up at him, she acknowledge his question, it took her some time to answer. She turned up the glass and drank all her wine. Setting the cup down on the desk beside her, away from her work, she sighed.

"Ironically..." she took a pause. "- Suicide"

"Yosano san!" She was taken aback suddenly by Dazai's actions. He had lounged towards her from his seat. His hands gripped on both her arm rest. Their faces were inches apart. "If you're thinking about that, don't do it alone. We could have the most beautiful double suicide together. Of course! this is why you wanted to be alone with me. This drink truly is a celebration" she let out a scuff before busting out into laughter.

The hysteria had completely taken over her. He dropped his body back down onto his seat as he watched her. She appeared happy, if she were thinking about that, he wondered why? She gleamed as she laughed, tears ran down her face and she whipped them away. She started catching her breath, soon she opened her eyes.

"You are an idiot, honestly" she laughed a little more. "That is not what I meant at all. Still, I'm not surprised in the least with your thought process"

"Then what exactly do you mean by thinking of suicide?" She picked up the wine bottle and tipped it over. She took a big gulp out of it. "No point of the glass, I see"

"There was this job, before the agency..." she drunk again. "I'm sorry, there was this man. I was suppose to save him. I promised him that I would save him, but I didn't make it" Dazai took the bottle as she tried to tip it one more time. "It's hard to sleep at night, sometimes he haunts me. So I come here and I drown myself in work"

"That explains it. You have months of work finished already" he took a sip of the bottle himself. "What happened to him?"

"Turns out I can't save people who want to die-he committed suicide, hanging- he died before I could get to him. I was too late"

"This man, was he a lover? Was he someone precious?"

"He was-my dear friend"

He could see the pain in her eyes. Those words pulled a cord inside of him. Before he knew it he was thinking of his old dear friend too. It may be different lives, but they shared the same sorrow. He never believed something like this could be possible.

"We're the same, you and I" Dazai commented.

"No one knows anything about your life. It's hard to believe that we are in any form equals"

"We all have our dark pass we wish not to speak of. I have lost a dear friend too. I too was too late to save him. I think of him often, but I don't associate him with any form of haunting"

"Is that why you want to die so badly?"

"Is that why you're always drinking?"

"Ha!- got me there"

Dazai trace his eyes along her body as she threw herself back onto the desk. Her shirt was unbuttoned and he could see the beginning lace of her black bra. Her tie laid on top of her chest, as she unfastened it earlier. Her skin glowed from its pale color, it possessed such porcelain smoothness. She breathed softly and he watched as her chest calmly arose up and down. He had never had the pleasure to see her in the act of healing someone. He recalled all the stories he has been told about her. The way she seductively took off her shirt. The way her lips curled into a smile and she chuckled as she cut everyone open. The image of that seemed to truly get him excited. He moved his sight down towards her legs as they crossed on top one another. She always wore a long knee length skirt, but he could only envision the legs she hid underneath. Her black tights wrapped around her legs perfectly. Leaving only a small stretch to show off her skin. The red heels she wore with such a plain elegant outfit showcased a side of her he for some reason wanted to discover. He never bothered to learn much about the agencies Doctor. She was a friend to him and the others, but she couldn't heal him, so there were never any motives to get close to her. She was a beautiful and dangerous woman; Yet she was vulnerable and weak in her own way. He wondered how this night ended up like this. It began with an exciting encountered and twisted into a pit of sorrowful recollections. He looked back up towards her face. Her cheeks had turned red from the warm alcohol. Her neck was long as she stretched it out. Hair softly falling off her shoulders. The lashes of her eyes held a glisten to them, she must have let out a small tear. Her lips were a tint of pink. The sight of her was graceful and he wondered why he never noticed before.

"Forgive me, I've kept you from your plans"

"I appear to be having fun right here and now" Dazai questioned, but it was a true statement. "I talk about how much I wish to die every day, does that bother you?"

"I've grown accustomed to the weirdness of the people who walk past that door. In times like these your words aren't the most comforting, truth be told" she unbutton her shirt a little more and began to fan herself. The alcohol was finally setting within her. "If there was a way to make you want to live for at least one more day, would you consider it?"

"Depends, what are you offering?"

"I wish to know more about you, before you're gone from this world. I want to unlock the mysteries that are Osamu Dazai"

"Why the sudden interest?"

"You said that you and I are alike. I would like to know in which way" she stood up from her seat and walked towards him. She soon caught him off guard as she straddled him. "I'll give you the one pleasure there is in this world, one that can only be attained between two people. Perhaps that'll make you stay just a little while longer"

He gave her a smirk. The smirk of amusement and his eyes stared at her in agreement. She leaned down closing the space between them. She waited for any sign of rejection, but he didn't give her one. Their lips soon pressed against each others. It was a full open mouth kiss. Passionate and seductive, he could taste the mixture of sweet and bitter cherry wine on her tongue. The way she clung onto him reflected how starved she was for this. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and she grind herself softly against him. She tasted delicious and he couldn't resist the temptation that was above him. The friction was beginning to get a reaction from him. It turned her on, he felt the vibrations go down his throat as she let out a moan. She was a beautiful woman, an older and more experienced woman. These thoughts alone made him want to hear her even more. What kind of sounds would she make for him. What kind of screams could he make her release. She moved her hands underneath his jacket and took it off. They soon grabbed a hold of his bolo tie. The sound of it echoed as it hit the floor and she began to unbutton his shirt. He pulled her tie off from around her neck. Holding it in one hand, he grabbed a hold of her wrist with the other. She pulled away and looked at him. Her eyes were blurred from the excitement. He smirked once again and tied her wrist up with her tie.

"I don't want you getting too ahead of yourself" he commented as he looked at her full revealed cleavage.

She let out a chuckle. "Then please, lead the way" she shoved him fully back against the chair for him to get a better view.

He let go of his grab on her wrist and softly planted his hands on her waist. Her shirt unraveled from behind as he gripped and un-tucked it from her skirt. His imagination has been driving him crazy since the beginning. As his cold hands landed onto her warm soft bare back, he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer. Dazai slid his hands straight up her back and she trembled underneath his touch. He felt the goosebumps form on her skin and the shiver vibrations on his crotch. He slid them to the front and began to unbutton her shirt one by one. He began with the bottom button and worked himself up. As he watched the last button come out of its hole he noticed this view was not enough. He wanted, no he needed her spread out, he needed a more open view. Landing his palms on her thighs he gripped them and carried her up. She threw her arms around his shoulders in surprise. She felt light as he carried her. She wrapped her legs around him, which made him twitch. He was considerate enough of her work and moved her towards another table. Surely only one table was unoccupied from any type of work and that would be his. He dropped her off on top of it and watched her lay down. This was it, as she threw her hands over her head everything was now in hindsight. Her shirt opened and revealed her black laced bra. The choosing of her under clothing made him think she was waiting on something like this to happen. Grabbing a hold of her knees he spread her legs open. Even underneath her tights he could see her matching panties. Pushing himself in between her legs he leaned down to kiss her. She sucked him in immediately, she was hungry and couldn't wait any longer. He began to trail himself down from her chin to her neck. She ran her fingers through her hair and her heavy breathing began. That wasn't enough, not for him. Grabbing the middle of her bra he pulled it up. Her breast softly fell out of the cups. He moved his lips down towards her pink colored nipples. He bit gently and listened to every reaction he received. He sucked and licked until he felt them rise. Moving his hand down towards the inside of her skirt he grabbed a hold of her inner thigh. Yosano let out a moan when he unexpectedly pinched her. Soon leading to him ripping the fabric of her tights. Dazai began to rub his finger on her labia from the thinnest of her panties. It amazes him how wet she's gotten from such little contact. Thrusting herself upward Yosano proclaimed she couldn't wait any longer.

"Someone is quite inpatient"

"Come now, being teased by a man younger than me" he pinched and rubbed at her clit. She shivered and moan. "Sleeping with me must be a dream-You're surely taking advantage of"

"I'm a man that enjoys these pleasures in life. I want to view every part of you"

Yosano covered her red shaded face from embarrassment. He snickered as he began to plant kisses down her body. He rubbed and teased at her clit as she shivered from his touch. He inserted the first finger. She jolted up and her moans let out louder. That's it, indulge him inside of this room with your sounds. That was what Dazai wanted. Her walls clench on his finger as he thrusts in and out of her. Licking and biting on her inner thigh, the once hidden legs now belonged to him. As he inserted the second finger he slipped his tongue on her clitoris. With no hesitation she grabbed at his hair. She melted from the movements of his tongue. He could feel her toes curling as her legs rested over his shoulders. She was getting louder and louder, so his fingers penetrated her faster. That was until she covered her mouth. He stopped once he heard the muffled sounds of her moans. Causing her to whimper and look down at him.

"D-Dazai" she called out with a pant. Her chest elevating up and down with rapid speed. His brown eyes had a darker tint she's never seen before. A switch of dominance had turned active on the man before her.

"Don't cover your mouth. I want to hear every sound"

"What if someone hears us"

"We're all alone here" he slowly pushed his fingers in. "I want to hear the sounds as I take over your body" he went in further. With a whimper she nodded her head in agreement. His lips curled up in a smile. "That's it, wouldn't want to keep our good doctor unsatisfied"

Yosano tightly wrapped her legs around him as he went back down on her. Her body arched itself as it prepared for its release. She let out a sound of total satisfaction. Dazai took all of it in, every last bit of her. He pulled himself up, bridging on top of her body. The red color of her cheeks and chest, he could feel the heat emitting from her. He couldn't help but grin at her. In a slow motion he decided to untie her. Her hands quickly grabbed a hold of his pants. The sound of his zipper being pulled down was all he needed. As his pants fell down she took in the size of his bulge into her hands. Her eyes came back at him as she began to play with him. The sensation made him whimper, he had held back for too long. She pulled him out, showcasing her joy with his size. She began to stroke him, but she was holding back as she began with the thumb and index finger. It wasn't enough so he pushed himself forward. Yosano smirked, was it her time to tease him? That wouldn't do, but he let her continue. Slowly adding more pressure with the addition of her other fingers she stroke with a faster pace. She hit every nerve of his soft spots. She toyed with him with the knowledge she controlled. He felt himself about to give out. He felt himself becoming weak to her touch. Dazai grabbed her hand and pinned her down. He breathed heavily as he stared at her. The satisfaction was radiant on her face.

"Heh- you damn doctor"

Now standing straight before her, she licked her lips of the thought of him inside her. He pulled off her ripped tights and her panties came off with them. His eyes lingered on her for a couple seconds. He was falling victim to a witch doctors body. Taking himself into his hand he put himself in position. His tip barely touched her entrance before she let out her begging moans. He pushed through and entered her, she arched up once more. Letting go of her hands he slammed his down above her shoulders and beside her head. He began to move slowly, pleasure filling both of their expressions. Wrapping her arms around him, she clung on to him. As she moaned into his ear he thrust faster into her. She pulled at the back of his shirt, tugged at it as he penetrated her. It began to slip down his shoulders and the cool breeze caused him to shiver. Her fingers found their way underneath his bandages, she felt him grow inside her as her nails dug into his skin. He accelerated from the sensation of brief pain. Yosano smirked and chuckled at the knowledge, it was nothing to be amazed about. Shoving her face into his neck she used her teeth to loosen his bandages. He slowed down a bit, but processed as she began to leave bites on him. The harder she bite, the harder he thrust. The room filled with moans from the both of them. Sweat dripped from their faces as they stared into each others eyes. This was a paring that no one could ever see happen, but it was a paring made for each other. Dazai was too zoned in with the feeling of pleasure. He felt himself on the brink, but was brought back as his bandages slid from his shoulders. He pushed the both of them down towards the desk. Pulling out of her, she whimpered once more. Without warning he flipped her around, she let out a moaning scream as he slipped back into her from behind. Her hands gripped at the edges of his desk, she moaned more. As he roughly pushed himself inside her, the creaking of the desk left behind scratch marks on the wooden floor. She pushed herself back up against his chest. She panted as her lips pressed against his. One arm wrapped around his neck, holding him towards her. She moaned into him, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yo-sano-san" he tightened against her as her walls clenched one last time. He dug his face into her neck as she released one last screaming moan.

Her body dropped onto the desk, moans were exchanged by her deep breathing. He pulled out of her slowly, his warm semen following suit. He watched her privates pulse and a satisfied smirk stained his lips. Pushing her body up and away from the desk, her skirt fell, covering her legs. He watched as she pulled her bra back down in place and her shirt laid perfectly on her shoulders. Her tie went into her pocket, and she bent down to retrieve her underwear and torn off tights. Dazai followed behind her as he pulled his pants up and fixed his shirt. Some of his bandages fell lose from his skin. He cleared his throat as Yosano began to walk towards her desk. Grabbing her wine bottle and cups, she put them back into their hiding spot.

"So, do you accept my offer?" Her voice was now calm and collected, but he could no longer imagine anything else than her broken underneath him. She pressed his hard covered book against his chest. "It's your choice"

He couldn't believe such a trivial thing could make him stray away from what he wanted most. At this moment he was feeling more alive than usual. He had learned much from the doctor out of this act of intimacy. She smiled at him as she began to walk to the door. That smile was sly and brilliant.

"Lock up behind me, will you?" Opening the door wide, she slipped right out.

Without hesitation Dazai dumped his book in her bin, soon following Yosano out the door.

**Extended ending**:

"Looks like you didn't manage to kill yourself this time, Dazai" Kunikida spoke as he took off Dazai's headphones. "You're even here early, must be the end of the world"

"I guess so, I slept pretty well last night" he smiled widely.

"Dazai san, I found your book in Yosano's trash bin" Atsushi put the book down before him.

"Thank you, Atsushi. Speaking of our dear doctor, is she here yet?"

"She's in the infirmary"

"Great!" Jumping up with glee he headed to the infirmary. He watched her as she organized everything in complete silence. She didn't feel his presence and a part of him wanted her to feel more than just that. As she finished wrapping up, she jumped once she saw him. "Good morning, Yosano san"

"Ha, looks like you didn't go along with it"

"Did you expect me to?" He pouted.

"There's no telling with you, but this is still just as good"

"I'm here quite early, how about a little pick me up?" He slowly began to close the door, but was stopped as she grabbed a hold of it. Smiling up at him, with a pity stare, he knew the meaning of her expression.

"I'm sorry, but I have a lot of work to get done"

"It's early in the morning, how much work could you possibly have?"

"I would like to inform you that most of us do work when we're here" she chuckled at his defeated behavior. "Besides today is-"

"AKIKOOO-" Ranpo could be heard calling out for her. "Akiko where are you!? I'm already out of snacks!"

"It's grocery day, so I can't be slacking off or else our dear Ranpo will die" she walked out, leaving Dazai alone in her infirmary. After a couple seconds he heard the sound of her heals walk back to the door way. "I wouldn't mind some help. Care for a little adventure?" She smirked conniving as she walked out once again, with Dazai joyfully behind her.


End file.
